The present disclosure relates to a system and computerized method for dynamically synchronizing applications executed on a client device with backend systems.
Many applications and processes previously executed solely on backend functionality are now provided with client-side versions, where those client-side versions may include mobile applications executing on smartphones, tablets, and other mobile devices. In some cases, those mobile applications can be used offline and allowed to operate while no or little network connectivity is available, or where users optionally choose to work offline (e.g., where doing so may be faster or routing may be too expensive). In current mobile applications, re-synchronizing with current application data (e.g., by uploading from the mobile application and/or by downloading from a backend server or data source) can be a time- and resource-consuming process. Full synchronization of the client or mobile application, particularly with limited network connections for the mobile device or when a user or device wants or needs immediate information without the time or resources required for a network roundtrip or communications, may cause significant device and application delays as significant portions of data unnecessary for immediate usage of the application may be exchanged with the backend system.